Hotd siblings
by Hotd14
Summary: WHAT IF TAKASHI AND THE OTHERS HAD LITTLE SISTERS AND BROTHER WHO WERE IN MIDDLE SCHOOL AND ESCAPING THIS ZOMBIE CHAOS. my oc XD
1. Chapter 1

DEDICATED TO ALL MY FRIENDS! I LUV YOU GUYS XD

DECRIPTION OF CHARACTERS; YUKA: age 13, BROWN EYES' LIGHT BROWN HAIR, Takashi's little sister. Natsumi: brown eyes, age 13, dark brown eyes, Yuka's older sister (by a day) and Takashi's younger sister.

AMAYA: Black hair w/ blue highlights age 14 Saeko's younger sister. YASU: blue hair like saeko, age 13. Older than amaya. ETSUKO: LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE REI BUT HAIR IS DARKER. SAYO: TAKAGI'S SISTER AGE 14 DARKER HAIR THAN TAKAGI.

CHAPTER 1: THE DESTRUCTION

TAKASHI"S POV: THE DAY BEFORE EVERY THIMG CAME TO AN END I STAYED UP LATE.

IN THE MORNING

YUKA'S POV: Man if school wasn't so boring. I wonder what big brother is doing. Then a paper hit my head. I turned my head and saw Natsumi with a concerned face. I opened the note and it said you normally don't space out in class what's wrong. I wrote nothing I'm just worried about Takashi niisan. She wrote back why you shouldn't worry about him. He's not gonna succeed in life so why bother. I got mad why you would say that. She gave it back to me because he always skips class his grades are low so that's why. I got up and stormed out grabbing the pass. I went up to the roof so I can calm down. "I never thought I would see you up here," said a familiar voice. I world around and saw my friend Yasu. "You normally don't come up here only unless you're mad,' said Yasu. I didn't look at her." What's wrong," she said in a concerned voice. So I showed her the note. "That's not very nice of Natsumi to say that," said Yasu. I didn't say anything. Then out of nowhere she hugged me.

Yasu's POV: Even though it was ought of the blue I did hug her. I heard her cry. I hugged her tight. Then I heard banging from the gates. We turned around and saw a man. I bet that Yuka thought what I was thinking what he was doing here. Then we saw five teachers. We both glanced at each other we wondered what they were gonna do. Then we heard a blood curling scream we both turned our attention to the gate. We saw one teacher fall. Then I heard one coming from my sister saeko's high school.

Takashi's POV: I heard two screams from our high school and my two little sisters' high school. I was hoping they were okay.

Yasu's POV: I turned to look at yuka and she turned to look at me. When I turned to look at the high school; I saw a shadow. Yuka ran and I heard her yell out, "Takashi niisan"

Takashi's POV: I turned around and saw my sister and her friend. I ran back inside. When I went back out I saw that they were both gone. A smile came across my face and I ran back to my classroom. I got Rei and Hisashi and we left.

Amaya's POV: I wonder what yasu is doing. I turned to Natsumi and noticed that yuka's seat was empty. I wonder were she went. Then I remembered that she went out the class. She looked pretty upset.

PA SYSTEM; "STUDENTS THERE IS A EMERGENY AT THE GATES. TEACHERS PLEASE EVEACUATE YOUR STUDENTS" SHSHSHSH

Etsuko's POV: 'Lets out of here you guys," I told my friends. "What ditch class," said Sayo. 'Yeah so what," said Natsumi. "I agree "said Amaya. So we all crawled out of the classroom and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Aya: Rei's other little sister, age 14, light hair like rei.

CHAPER 2: THE PLAN

PA SYSTEM: "AH GET AWAY. NO STAY BACK. GET AWAY. AHHHHHH."

Silence. After a few minutes of silence every thing goes into chaos.

Etsuko's POV: "Let's get out of here by going the opposite way the students are going," 'yeah that's a good idea," said Sayo. So we ran and we bumped into Yuka and Yasu. The both of them had a bat.

"What are you guys doing with those bats," said Amaya. They both looked at each other. "I know you guys won't believe us but there are teachers killing each other," Yuka blurted. "What," said everybody? "It's true! I was their with her on the roof with her," said Yasu. "You serious. I bet your lying like you always do.," said Natsumi. "I wouldn't lie to my friends, but I would lie to you," Yuka snapped. "Okay now is not the time to fight you two. Now is the time to get out of here," said Sayo.

Sayo's POV: I was scared to tell you truth. I mean about what Yuka said was really scary. Then we heard a scream and turned around. It was our friend amaya. I saw a guy go close to her in a weird zombie like walk. Then I saw Yuka run up to the guy bat in hand and smashed his head. Blood splattered everywhere.

Yuka's POV: Blood was all over my uniform. Whats mom and dad going to say when I get home and theirs blood on my clothes. Oh well. "I can't believe I killed some one. Natsumi walked up to me. "He would have hurt Aya if you didn't," said Natsumi. I helped Aya up. "Thank you," she said. "Why don't you come with us?" said Yasu. "Sure," said Aya.

NO ONE'S POV: THE HALLWAY WAS FLODDING WITH STUDENTS. The group runs toward the stairs and they found one of their friends being chased by a guy. Yasu gets her bat and hits him in the stomach. The guy falls on the ground. They tell her about their plan to escape this school and she comes with.

Amaya's POV: I felt stupid being protected by my younger sister. So I pushed Yasu and grabbed her bat and was going to charge at a zombie. I guess I must of made noise because it turned around. It turned around and opened its mouth. Its entire jaw opened really wide. I screamed. Then I saw Yuka get in front of me and smashed his head. Blood splattered every where.

"What's wrong with you! You could have gotten us killed," yelled Yuka. I felt tears stream down my face. I saw Sayo come near me and she hugged me. Yuka went near me and said," Im sorry I didn't mean to make you cry."

No ones POV: so after that the girls go up to the roof. They see a crowd of zombies. They fight their way though them. (Just to let you know Natsumi found a wooden sword, and every one else found a broom and a bat.) They barricade themselves up on the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

JUST TO LET PEOPLE KNOW THEIRS GONNA BE A FIGHT BETWEEN SISTERS. XD ENJOY!

CHAPTER 3: THE FIGHT

NO ONES POV: The group ran up to the roof. They barricaded themselves up on the roof. While the other wanted to go to sleep. They said for somebody to check the barricade. They chose Yuka and Natsumi. The both of them just glared at each other. The both of them just stayed away from each other.

Natsumi's POV: "Look I've got a wooden sword and you got a bat," said Nastumi. Yuka rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah what's a wooden sword going to do to a zombie. A bat is better. Its metal," said Yuka. "Ill show you." said Natsumi. I hit Yuka in the leg. And she fell. I smiled. "That answers your question." I saw her get up with bat in hand and she charged toward me. Completely of guard she hit be in the stomach with the bat. I groaned and fell to the ground. I saw Yuka jump and she landed on top of me. Trying to get her off of me I kneed her in the stomach. She didn't bug. She hit me square in the face. I felt pain shot though my head. When I tried to push her off of me she grabbed my hair. So I did the same to her.

Yuka's POV: Natsumi didn't want to let go of my hair. She kneed me again in stomach. I fell on top off her and she pushed me off of her and she was on top of me. She was doing what I was doing to her. Then she punched me in the stomach. I screamed really loud because of the pain.

Aya's POV: I woke up to the sound of screaming. I shook the other awake. I heard every one groan. I was shocked at what I was seeing.

Sayo's POV: Aya woke us up. I heard screaming. I looked around and saw Yuka and Natsumi hitting each other. "Yasu look!" Yasu groaned and got up. I saw shock in her eyes. Never in our life since we were small and knew those two did they ever fight like this.

Amaya's POV: When I looked up and I was shocked. Yuka and Natsumi fighting each other. I'm dreaming.

Yuka's POV: My entire body ached. "NATSUMI GET OFF OF ME," I YELLED. "NO," she yelled. I punched her in the stomach then kicked her off of me. I got back on top of her. Then I kneed her in the stomach. She cried out in pain. I smiled in satisfaction. Then I felt arms come around me and I was pulled of Natsumi. I saw her get up and she was charging at me. I tried to wiggle out of their grasp but it was too hard. Then I saw Amaya and Sanyu grabbed Natsumi by the arms and pulled her back. When I looked at her; she had a busted lip.

Isn't Natsumi a mean sister!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: FORGIVNESS

Natsumi's POV: When I looked at Yuka I noticed she had a busted lip and a bruised leg. Then I saw Yuka's eyes swell up in tears. I felt so bad. Soon I started to cry. Amaya, Sanyu, Yasu, and Sayo carried the two of us by the arm toward the others. Sanyu let go of one of my arm and Sayo let go of Yuka's. When I looked up I saw Amaya raise her hand and she smacked me.

Yuka's POV: I saw Amaya smack Natsumi. Well she did deserve it. Then Yasu did the same thing. My cheek stung like crazy. "What the hell is wrong with you guys!" yelled Amaya. "With the both of you yelling like that you could cause more of those dead beets to come!" yelled Yasu. "Now isn't the time for us to fight each other but no you guys are being dumbasses and risking all of our lives!" they both yelled. They both pushed us toward another part of the roof. "You two come back toward the group after you to learn how to get along," said Sanyu. Then they left us.

Natsumi's POV: '"Man I can't believe they left us!" "Ill say so," said Yuka. It was so silent between us. Then when I looked at Yuka I saw tears streaming down her face. Like I always do I wiped her tears. I was surprised that she didn't move from me considering what I did to her. Yuka just got closer to me. When I looked at her with all the bruises I gave her I felt so bad and started to cry. I'm suppose to protect her I'm suppose to keep her safe. "Why are you crying," asked Yuka. "Because I felt bad for what I did to you that's why." "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," chocked Yuka. "No I'm sorry I was just being a jealous mean sister." I felt Yuka come near me and hugged me and I hugged her back. We made up.

Sanyu's POV: After half and hour we wondered what was taking them so long. We heard no arguing so we guess they were giving each other the silent treatment. Then we see the two of them not hitting each other. I looked at my friends and they smiled. We smiled and we were happy they weren't fighting.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: THE ESCAPE

Shohta: Dark brown hair, Kohta's younger brother, Age 14

Kotaro: black hair, Kohta's other younger brother, Age 14

Hiroshi: light brown hair, Kohta's younger brother age 12

I do not own High school of the dead. If I did I would show the part when Takashi and rei kissed. They show all the perverted stuff but they don't show a kiss that's stupid. Enjoy

No ones POV: As the girls find a strategy to escape the school we find two boys running for their life.

Shohta's POV: "Hey Shouta do you think Kohta niisan is alright." asked Kotaru. "Yeah he should be I hope." I said. We stopped at a certain door we looked in their and we saw a girl. To me she looked like she was on alert. From were I was starring at the window at the door she was cute. When kotaro opened the door I saw her jump. I noticed it was Natsumi or Yuka. I can't tell the difference between the two. Then I heard the door closed. I turned around and saw Sayo and Sanyu. I heard Kotaro grunt and I saw him fall. "Ow that really hurt," said Kotaro. "Well my bad for mistaking you for one of them" said a voice. I turned around and saw Aya. "Aya that was not a mistake," said Kotaru.

Kotaro's POV: Yuka walked over to me and she helped me up. (The only way I can tell the difference between Yuka and Natsumi is that Yuka is really nice compared to her sister) "Thanks," I said. She smiled. Then I heard someone gag. Natsumi walked up to me and grabbed my wrist. She brings me to a box and says "You and your brother are in love with weapons cause your one of those military fans or gun geek's right?" "Otaku is a better term.,' said Shohta. Natsumi takes out two nail guns. She hands it to us. "Its gas," the both of us said. "Of course we wouldn't be able to use it if it was a compressor right." Said Natsumi. "Do you guys think you could make it shoot straight." said Yasu. "Sure! Well I think we can,' said Shohta. "Okay I need 2 erasers," said Shohta. "I want four of you to be on the lookout." I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

NO ONES POV: while the boys were working on the nail guns. The girls see a ton of them at the door. They tell the boys to hurry because not all of them have a weapon. Suddenly the door breaks down and they come. The boys yell "Move!" So they moved and they heard the nail guns go off and all 8 zombies were down. "Wow that's cool! I would never think less from gun otakus," said Aya. "My hero," said Natsumi. Aya's POV: Kotaru and Shohta were amazing. I ran toward Kotaru and tried to leap at him but no he moved and I leapt into Shohta's arms. I saw him run toward Yuka and help her up. "Oh I see what's going on here," said Yasu. "What are you talking about," said Kotaru as he helped Yuka up. "Aw how cute," I said. "What is," said Kotaru. "You two of course," I said. "Huh" said Kotaru? Aw cute and clue less I thought. "Isn't it obvious you like Yuka," I said with a smile. Kotaru just let go of her and he scooted away from her. "So I'm right then." I said. "No. I like her but as a friend that's all." "Okay Okay enough we should try to find a way out of this crazy place if we want to survive," said Yuka. "Yeah I agree," said Natsumi. "Wow I never thought I would see the day when you would agree with Yuka," said Shohta. "Oh shut the hell up," said Natsumi. "I'm just saying," said Shohta. Natsumi just stuck her tongue at him. He just rolled eyes. She's so immature Shohta thought. Sanyu's POV: This is going to take forever I thought. "So how are r we gonna escape then?" I said "Yeah enlighten us then Yuka," said Yasu. "Uh find a teacher or someone that can drive. Someone that's nice like the nurse," said Yuka. "Well what if she isn't her self? Then what are we going to do!" said Etsuko. "Then lets go check the nurses office and see," said Yuka.

NO ONE'S POV: So the group went all the way down stairs and went to the nurse's office but the stopped by their classrooms to pick up stuff they needed like their wallets. Then they went to the nurse's office.

Suzuko's sensei's POV: "I should hurry up and find a way out of this school. I can treat them but once they get bite their bound to turn and once they turn they can't go back it's like that zombie movie I once saw." I said. "Let's go Suzuko sensei," said a random student. "Hold on I'm going carry as many things as I can," I said. Then through all the noise we made we saw them come though the window. The student got in front of me and tried to fight them off and he got bit. "Run Suzuko sensei." Said the student. "Ugh I don't think so theirs too many," I said. "Damn," said the student. Then he fell blood was every where from were he was bite. Their were more coming for me. Then the window from the side broke. Now what I thought. I saw a girl and she jumped between me and them. When she looked to her left she lifted her arm and I saw a bat in her hand. She lifted the bat over her head at started to charge at them blood everywhere bodies falling and a few minutes all of them were dead. Then she walked over to the boy who got bitten. He was coughing up blood. She knelt next to him so she was eye to eye with him and she said, "What's your name?" said the girl. "Roy." "Well Roy you did a great job protecting Suzuko sensei you were very courageous. You should know what happens when you get bit by one of them. Do you want to be a monster if you don't want to turn into one of them I can end your life," said the girl. "Will you please do that,' said Roy. I saw her raise her bat and I shouted, "What are you going to do!" "I know what you think I'm doing is bad but please stay out of this he will die with knowing he protected someone while risking his life and he also wants this. So I'm going to make sure that his wish comes true." Said the girl. The bat went up and she smashed his head. I was in shock. Then the door to my right broke.

Who is the girl who saved Suzuko sensei you'll find out.

Etsuko's POV: "What's taking Yuka so long?" I said. "I have no idea" said Shohta. "I'll go check on her," said Kotaru. "No your not Yuka can take of herself she doesn't need anybody babying her," said Natsumi. "Why are you jealous Natsumi," said Amaya. "No I'm not," Natsumi said though gritted teeth. "Whatever," I said. "I'm gonna hurt you," said Natsumi. "I would love to see you try," said both Yasu and Amaya. "I hate you," said Natsumi. Nobody notice Kotaru slip away from the group. I told the group that I had to go to the bathroom they said, "Okay just don't make any noise." "I won't," I said. So I left and found Kotaru heading toward the Nurse's office. I ran toward one of the corner of the stairs. When I looked I didn't see him and I felt hands go to my mouth when I turned I saw Kotaru. "Don't do that you almost made me scream." I said. "What are you doing here," said Kotaru. "Do you like Yuka," I said. "No I don't I told you guys already," said Kotaru. He saw the door open and he peeked his head out and saw Yuka looking everywhere and sighed knowing that the coast was clear. Kotaru got up and went to her; she turned around and smiled. Their was something she tripped on and Kotaru caught her. She was in his arms his strong amazing ugh get a hold of your self Etsuko Kotaru probably likes Yuka or if not her then maybe someone else. Her head was against his chest and his arms were around her waist. "Are you okay,' said Kotaru. "Yeah I'm okay," said Yuka. I saw Yuka had a small bush on her face. She turned away from him and gestured for someone to come out. It was Suzuko sensei. At an adult was alive.

Kotaru's POV; Yuka, Etsuko, and me went back to the group. I saw Natsumi get up and she walked over to us. She hugged Yuka and said," Thank goodness your okay," Yuka hugged her back. When she let her go she smacked me. "I told you she was fine! You didn't have to go and get her!" yelled Natsumi. "Why didn't you want me to don't you care at all about your sister. If you did you would probably go after her and make sure she's okay. No you didn't what if something happened to her. I bet you wouldn't care if she got hurt because your so freaking selfish." Kotaru said. Natsumi didn't say anything. She just walked away. "Natsumi wait!" yelled Yuka. When she turned to look at me she just glared at me. Then she turned to get Natsumi. Man I'm an idiot. I thought. Their goes my chance.

Amaya's POV: "So how are we going to escape," said Shohta. "Well we have to be really quiet because from all the other encounters they only react to sound." I Said. "Why don't you go prove that then," said Natsumi. "Well I would but I don't know if my theory is right." I said. "Plus if Amaya did go she would need back up in case her theory isn't 100% accurate." said Yuka, "Plus if they can see then its gonna be hard to escape." "No really," said Natsumi sarcastically. "And if they can't see then its smooth sailing for us," said Yasu. "Look on the bright side at least we Shizuko sensei. Suzuko sensei can you drive." said Aya. "What kind of car do you have," asked Etsuko. "Well it's not that big. I think all of us can squeeze into my little bug." said Suzuko sensei. So all of us imagined the bug. "Uh I think that's going to be to small for all of us to fit." I said. "Then how about the bus," said Yuka. "That is if anyone didn't take off with it," said Natsumi.

So as everyone turns their head to the window they see the bus is still their.

Yasu's POV: "So what is the best way out of here," I said. "Through the front," said Amaya. "Well DUH it IS the only way out of here after all." "Well you don't have to be so mean about it." Yuka said. "Well she has to or else we can't tell the difference between the two of you," said Kotaru. "Shut up god you're so freaking annoying," said Natsumi. "Will you two stop fighting! Sheesh if you two won't stop fighting then I swear I will leave you two here!" yelled Yuka. Natsumi walked up to Yuka. Aw great after they sorta finally got along they're gonna fight again. I thought. "You don't have the courage to do that little sister." said Natsumi. "Oh I don't well let's just see." said Yuka. They both started getting close to each other. "So are you gonna hit me or what," said Natsumi. "You mean like what I did to you on the roof," said Yuka. "What happened on the roof," said the two brothers. "We had a fight," said the two girls nonchalantly. "Like an argument or a hitting each other fight," said Shohta. "A fight as in us hitting each other," said Natsumi. The two of them just looked at the two of them in disbelief. "Yeah I know hard to believe huh," I said. They just shook their heads in disbelief. "If you guys don't believe us Just look at my face," said Yuka as she moved her bangs. We all saw the bruise on Yuka's eye. "Plus she hit me on the leg and I hit her in the stomach and face," said Yuka. "Yeah plus I hit her leg," said Natsumi. Yuka stretched her leg and they saw the bruises and I saw her flinch. "Ouch," said Shohta. "Yeah I know," said Yuka. When she tried to walk she started limping. Kotaru went to her and stopped her from walking. He bend down and grabbed her leg and lifted her up so she would be in his arms. I saw a blush spread across her face. "K-Kotaru put me down," said Yuka. "No way your limping beside if we get attacked it will hurt if we start running," said Kotaru. ""This so proves Aya's point that Kotaru Likes Yuka," I said. Kotaru also blushed. "No like I said before I like her just as a friend." "Sure whatever you say Kotaru-kun," I said. "Kotaru just put me down please," said Yuka. "But your hurt," said Kotaru. "Just put me down," said Yuka. "Ok then," said Kotaru. So he put her down.

Natsumi's POV: What does she see in that jerk. I thought. "So we have to go down to the front sounds to easy to me," I said. "What do you mean easy? That's going to be hard if the entire school have turned into them," said Aya. "No if you're a scary cat then your just gonna get turned into on off them. Especially those who don't have weapons." Said Natsumi, "Anyway it shouldn't matter I mean after all you will just slow us down." Yuka got close to me and smacked me. "What the hell was that for," I Yelled. "Stop being so fucking mean," yelled Yuka.

"Sanyu's POV: "What was that are you trying to start something," yelled Natsumi. If they keep this up the zombie's will start coming and we'll be in deep trouble I thought. "I know you heard me I know your not fucking death," screamed Yuka. "WIIL YOU TWO stop fighting! Sheesh," I yelled. "Sorry," said Yuka and Natsumi. "No you two aren't please save the fighting for later," I said.

Aya's POV: "Do you think that they are coming?" I asked. "Maybe," said Etsuko. "I think that we should go now," I said. "Yeah I agree," said Suzuko sensei. So as we went down the stair we saw about 20. Since 6 of us have weapons the four that don't tried to make a distraction so we can get out peacefully. As we made our way down we saw more then when we were going down. "You guys go to the bus," said Kotaru. "What why," said Etsuko. "Because if you guys go then you can get the bus closer to where were at," said Shohta. "I agree you just try to distract them and we'll go get the bus," said Sayo. "Plus when we get we'll come back to help you guys," said Sanyu. "Okay then once you guys get the bus come back to give us back up," said Kotaru. "Okay we will," said Yuka. So we ran off and opened the door and we ran to get the bus I got to admit it was pretty easy there were more inside the school then outside. Till we got to the bus their were about 15 of them not so much. So we fought our way blood everywhere bodies dropping every second. After that we got the bus and drove closer to were the boys were we got out and went in to help them. When they saw us they ran with someone else coming behind them. It was Hiroshi. So as soon we got out of the door we saw more of them coming toward us. Their weren't this much from when we were going to get the bus. So we ran toward the bus in hoping to make it out of their alive. When we looked at the zombie's blood was everywhere it was on our clothes I felt filthy. Oh well it doesn't matter as long as were out of their. As we got on the bus they were gathering around it. "Suzuko sensei hit it," said Yasu. "Okay you got it," said Suzuko sensei. She hit it to full speed and we ran over the zombies bodies flying everywhere. As soon as we ran into the gate it broke and like that we were out of their.

So sorry for taking a long time. It was hard to think of what I should do In this chapter. Please comment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dead Call

Sayo's POV: I'm glad we got out of there," I said. "I know right," said Yasu. "I just hope we can have some piece and quiet for now," said Aya. "Hey don't jinx it," said Shohta. "Yeah we don't want to run into any zombies." said Amaya. "That's true sorry," said Aya. "That's alright," I said. "I hope we get to see our families again," said Yuka. "That's considering that they didn't get infected," I said. "Yeah that's true," said Natsumi. "Well who has a brother or sister," I asked. We all raised our hands. "Well knowing them they are probably experiencing the same thing we are," I said. "Yeah you're probably right," said Kotaru. "When we find them we will stick together and survive this craziness." said Yuka. "So any ideas were they are," asked Amaya. "Nope no clue," said Yuka. Natsumi hit her. "Ow what was that for!" yelled Yuka. "Why tell us to find them if you or anyone else doesn't know were they are!" yelled Natsumi.

Meanwhile with Takashi and the others.

"I'm kind of worried," said Takashi. "Worried about what?" asked Rei. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to say that out loud," said Takashi. "Oh that's okay," said Rei. "I'm just worried about Yuka and Natsumi." said Takashi. "Oh don't worry if their anything like you Im sure their fine. Beside they have my sisters with them." said Rei. "Thanks," said Takashi. "Can I use your cell phone," asked Rei. "Why,' asked Takashi. "I want to make sure my little sisters are okay." Said Rei. "Okay here," said Takashi. He gave her his cell phone. And she dialed her sister's number.

Back at the bus.

"So what do you think caused this," asked Aya. "Caused what," said Etsuko. "For dead people attacking the living." Said Aya. "I have no idea. Maybe a science experiment gone wrong," said Etsuko. "Maybe but what science experiment could go that wrong," said Aya. "I don't know it's just a theory," said Etsuko. "Well it's a stupid one sis," said Aya. "Oh shut up Aya," said Etsuko. "Guys don't argue I get it were all tired but enough I want to sleep," said Yuka. "Sorry," said both Etsuko and Aya. "Its fine," said Yuka. Aya's phone went off. "Who's calling me?" said Etsuko. "Hello." "Etsuko is that you," said Rei. "Sis is that you," said Etsuko. "Yes thank god you're alright," said Rei. "Where are you are you ok," said Etsuko. "Yes I'm fine I'm with my friends," said Rei. "Ok… so … where... Are you guys," said Etsuko. "In a bus heading toward the city," said Rei. "Oh uh I think were… breaking …up... sis…," said Etsuko. "Then tell Aya what I told her," said Rei. Then static and both phones went off. "AW shit," yelled Etsuko. "What happened sis," said Aya? "The connection went off," said etsuko. "Who called," asked Aya? "Rei did," said Aya "so what did she tell you come on give me details." "OK OK calm down she told me that she's safe and she's with a group of people," said Etsuko.

Yasu's pov: "Hey Amaya," I said. "Yeah," said Amaya. "Can I borrow your phone," I said. She handed me her phone and I called Saeko. "Hello yasu," said saeko. "Sis your ok thank god," I said. "Yasu where's amaya," said saeko. "She's right next to me," I said. "Ok then as long as you two are together that's fine," said Saeko. And she hanged up I think. I groaned and gave the phone back to amaya.

No one's pov:

Yuka got up. "Where are you going," asked Natsumi. "To the back of the bus im sleepy and I want to sleep," said Yuka. She rolled her eyes, "Fine I don't care do whatever you want," said Natsumi. Yuka went to the back and lay down. Kotaru got up and went to the back. "Are you still mad at me," said Kotaru. She didn't answer. He sat next to her. She still didn't say anything. "Ok then I'll give you your space," said Kotaru. When he got up she grabbed his hand and said, "Don't go I'm sorry." "Why are you sorry," asked kotaru. "For I don't know for being mad at you," said Yuka. His eyed turned kind. "So can I sit next to you," asked Kotaru. She nodded her head. She got up and he sat next to her. Things were weird between the two of them. Yuka started to feel sleepy and kotaru asked," you know if you're sleepy you can sleep." "Is that the only reason why you came back here so you can talk to me and watch me sleep," asked Yuka. "No shouta was snoring and I couldn't go to sleep," said Kotaru. Yuka just looked at him. "Ok whatever you say. And then they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 DEAD CALL PART 2

Sayo's pov: "Hey natsumi," I said. "Yeah what is it," said Natsumi. "Where's Yuka," I asked. "Oh she's in the back with Kotaru," said Natsumi with a sneer "Really what are they doing," I asked. "I don't know and I don't care," said Natsumi. "Well you should. She's your sister he can do something to her," I said. She just shrugged. "You're such a bitch," I said. "I thought that was the only way you could tell the difference between us," said Natsumi. I just rolled my eyes at her and walked away. I went to the back and saw the cutest scene in front of me. Yuka's head was on Kotaru's shoulder and Kotaru's head on Yuka's head. I got my phone out and took a picture of the two. "Aw they would make a really cute couple," I whispered. One of them woke up. "Hey there sleepy head," I said. "Hi Sayo," said Yuka. She felt weight on her head. She turned and saw Kotaru. She poked him and he woke up. "Huh," said Kotaru. "Hey," I said. "Hey Sayo," said Kotaru. "Well I say you two would make a cute couple," I said. "What," said the two of them? "You heard me," I said. I showed them the picture. "Sayo that's not nice," said Yuka. "I know. That's not nice. Sayo don't show that to anyone," said Kotaru. "Ok ok I won't show anyone. Cross my heart and hope to die," I said. They both sighed of relief. "Thank you sayo. You're a true friend," said Yuka. "I know I am. I'm not like the others who would probably show the others that pic," I said. "Yeah that was really awkward. I'm sorry yuka," said Kotaru. "Its ok kotaru I know that were just friend that got put in a bad situation," said Yuka. "Yeah just friends and nothing more," said Kotaru. Man I thought we could be more then just friends Kotaru thought. He got up from his seat. "Where you going," asked Yuka. "To the front with shohta," said Kotaru. He left yuka in the back. "Wow you just put him in the friend zone," I said. "What," said Yuka. "You heard me you friend zone the guy when he clearly has feeling for you," I said. "Do we have to go over this again I don't like him that way I like him as a friend," said Yuka. "Ok but I'm just saying Yuka you should give the guy a chance," I said. "No I like him as a friend" said Yuka. "Ugh you clearly see how much he likes you give him a chance," I said. "No what if I don't feel anything it'll be awkward," said Yuka. I sighed. "How do you know that," I said. "It probably will," said Yuka. "Ok whatever you say," I said. I got up and walked back to my seat.

No one's pov:

Yuka walked back to her seat and Natsumi was asleep. She sighed. Natsumi woke up yawning. She looked at her sister. "What are you sighing about," said Natsumi. "Oh sorry sis I thought you were asleep," said Yuka. "Well the sighing woke me up," said Natsumi. "Oh sorry," said Yuka. "It's fine what were u sighing about," said Natsumi. "Just about something stupid," said Yuka. "Good stupid or bad stupid," asked Natsumi. "A bit of both," said Yuka. "Wanna talk about it," said Natsumi. "Well it's about us. Do you like anyone sis," asked Yuka. "Me well I like Kotaru but I know that he doesn't like me back," said Natsumi. "Oh well if he doesn't like you then who does he like," said Yuka. Natsumi looked at her stunned. "What it's obvious he likes you duh," said Natsumi. "I know and I want to tell you I don't like him," said Yuka. "You don't," said Natsumi. "Nope I don't you can have him," said Yuka. "Nah I don't like him anymore you can give him a try it won't hurt sis," said Natsumi. "You sure I don't want you to regret it," said Yuka. "Yeah go ahead I don't care there probably a better guy out there for me," said Natsumi. "Ok sis," said Yuka. The two sisters laughed while the two brothers were talking about Kotaru's love life. "I like her but she doesn't like me what do I do," said Kotaru. "I don't know dude it's a tough one," said Shohta. "I know I really like her," said Kotaru. "Well bro if you like something let it go," said Hiroshi. "That doesn't help how can I let her go," said Kotaru. "Simple go after her sister," said Hiroshi. "Are you crazy I don't like her," said Kotaru. "Come on give the girl a chance," said Hiroshi. "No can we switch to a different topic," said Kotaru. "Ok how about how this world we live in people are turning into zombies," said Shohta. "Yeah and how we just survived getting out the school," said Kotaru. "Yeah all thanks to yuka and her good thinking," said Hiroshi. "Yeah so do you think kohta is ok," asked Hiroshi. "Yeah I think he's ok he'll survive," said Kotaru. "Yeah after all he is smart," said Shohta. "Yeah that's true," said Kotaru. "Yup so where do you think he is," said Hiroshi.

"So where are we going from here," asked Shizuko-sensei as she stopped the bus. "Anywhere that's safe," said Amaya. "Ok oh I know a place my friend's complex it's up on a hill," said Shizuko sensei. "Really," said Sanyu. "Yeah it's by a convient store and a mall," said Shizuko sensei. "That's cool so is it safe," said Aya. "Yeah she has a huge gate around it it's like a mansion," said Shizuko sensei. "Wow and since there's a convient store there we can get food anytime we want," said Hiroshi. "Yeah and zombies can't climb or walk up hills they will fall," said Etsuko. "Yeah that's true and it's up on a mountain. So we can stay up there for who knows how long," said Yasu. "Yeah Shizuko sensei lets go," said Sayo. "Yeah let's go," said Sanyu. "Ok then lets go then," said Shizuko sensei. So Shizuko sensei started the bus again and went to there destination. They heard a motorcycle coming behind them. Shizuko sensei stopped the bus and the motorcycle stopped too. "Huh wonder who's that," said Yasu. "Yeah I'll go cheek it out," said Yuka. "I'll go with you," said Natsumi. So both twins went out of the bus and "Hey where are you guys going," said Yuka. "Us were going to catch up with our friends since we got separated," said the person on the bike. "Oh why don't you come with us," said Natsumi. "Are you sure," said the other person on the bike. "Yeah," said both twins. "Ok then thanks yuka," said the person on the bike. "Sure. Wait how do you know my name," said Yuka. "Really Yuka you don't know my voice," said the person on the bike," said the person on the bike. He sighed. "I can't believe you don't recognize my voice I'm sad." "Oh well your voice sounds familiar," said Natsumi. The person took off his helmet and the two twins looked in disbelief. "Takashi," said both twins.

Hey everyone I know I know it's been a long time and I bet everyone's wondering why I haven't updated and all. Well here's the reason I've had writers block for this story and all it was horrible and all. Also I have another writing account on a different site so I kind of got all into that one more cuz of the stories and the authors cuz they are amazing. The site is called asian fanfics and if you guys want to see my stories on their you can search me under my username animefan I have a pic of shinee's Onew on it and I have three stories on there well one is my friends and its yaoi but we haven't got that far with it and that yaoi fanfic I was gonna write writers block on that too. Oh and if you don't know who that is look his name up on search site. So yeah sorry for that really long wait. Sorry don't be mad at me I haven't forgotten about you. I feel bad cuz I haven't updated in a long time. Still sorry.


End file.
